


But For the Love of You

by Branch



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-12
Updated: 2010-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-06 05:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch/pseuds/Branch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuna accepts what Gokudera offers, so that he can give what he can. Porn with Characterization.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But For the Love of You

Tsuna had thought, ever since he started to think about it at all, that the reason Gokudera seemed harsh to most people was that the brash manner he wrapped around himself clashed so with the fine elegance of his mind and presence. In the rare moments he let himself quiet, Gokudera seemed quite gentle to Tsuna, voice lowered into smoothness, the lines that usually caged his eyes tight relaxing into something like serenity.

And sometimes even a bit of mischief.

"Done for the day, boss?"

"For today I think," Tsuna agreed, a little wary but smiling.

"Ah, good." A corner of Gokudera’s mouth curled up. "So, you have some time for yourself, now?" He casually closed the door and strolled across the room.

Tsuna laughed, surrendering to the brightness in Gokudera’s eyes. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Good," Gokudera repeated, softer, and knelt between Tsuna’s feet. His hands folded around one of Tsuna’s, lifting it as he bent his head. Lips brushed Tsuna’s palm lightly, followed by the soft, wet stroke of Gokudera’s tongue, and Tsuna’s breath caught as it traced over his skin. The fineness of Gokudera’s hair fell forward and feathered over Tsuna’s wrist, and a tiny sound caught in his throat as Gokudera’s lips wrapped around his middle finger, sliding down the length of it slowly.

Gokudera glanced up at him without lifting his head. "Boss?" he murmured.

Tsuna was already thankful that his pants weren’t very tight, and the openness of Gokudera’s smile made his chest feel a little the same. "Yes," he said, husky.

Gokudera’s fingers were light, undoing Tsuna’s belt and opening his pants, eyes holding his above that smile. It made Tsuna’s face heat, and the smile crept wider. When Gokudera bent his head again, though, his lashes fell over those bright eyes and the soft, wanting sound he made as he closed his mouth over Tsuna’s cock made Tsuna’s whole body flush. Gokudera’s pleasure in this took his breath away.

A moan slipped between his parted lips as Gokudera’s mouth slid slowly down him and back up, wet and soft, tongue sliding firmly over Tsuna’s head. Gokudera’s hands stroking up Tsuna’s thighs made him spread his legs wider, even though there was no pressure in them at all. Only entreaty that he couldn’t help answering.

The way Gokudera touched him when they were alone pulled everything out of him, and Tsuna leaned his head back against the cool leather of his chair, panting as the heat of Gokudera’s mouth moved up and down. He watched Gokudera in quick glimpses, from under heavy lids, and the softness of Gokudera’s face as he closed his eyes and worked his mouth over Tsuna’s cock made another moan shiver through Tsuna’s chest, braided out of the hot pleasure coiling low in his stomach and the floating lightness under his heart. He stroked his hands over Gokudera’s shoulders, fingers lifting to slide through his hair gently, and the corners of Gokudera’s mouth turned up.

"Mmmmm."

The vibration of that pleased sound, around him, made Tsuna gasp, and his hips rocked up, helplessly. A low moan answered him as his cock pushed deeper into Gokudera’s mouth and sensual relaxation swept over Gokudera’s face. Tsuna rocked up again and made a soft, satisfied sound as one of Gokudera’s hands left him to drop down between Gokudera’s own legs. Gokudera’s low breathless sounds around his cock urged Tsuna on as he thrust into Gokudera’s mouth, trying to be careful until Gokudera opened his eyes and looked up at him, hot and bright, and Tsuna fell right down into pleasure and couldn’t tell how hard his hips drove up, only that Gokudera was moaning between his legs as orgasm swept Tsuna fast and fierce.

Tsuna fell back against the chair, panting, shuddering with the soft slide of Gokudera’s mouth. When Gokudera finally drew back Tsuna managed to pry his eyes open, and promptly blushed at the way Gokudera was looking at him, all heavy satisfaction and lurking tenderness.

"Good way to end the day?" Gokudera asked, mischief sneaking back for a moment.

Tsuna smiled, soft. "Yeah." His fingers stroked through the silvery fall of Gokudera’s hair, heart turning over at the way Gokudera turned into his hand, eyes slipping closed again, peaceful and trustful. "It is."

**End **


End file.
